


run me 'til i can't go further

by PeppyBismilk



Series: Casphardt Kinkmeme Fills [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Caspar von Bergliez Has a Big Dick, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Post-Canon, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Size Queen Linhardt von Hevring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppyBismilk/pseuds/PeppyBismilk
Summary: Caspar has no idea how well endowed he is until Linhardt tips him off in the least subtle way possible.A FE3H Kinkmeme fill.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Series: Casphardt Kinkmeme Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009218
Comments: 8
Kudos: 166
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	run me 'til i can't go further

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this prompt](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=591836): caspar/linhardt with size king linhardt  
> is caspar super hung for a short guy? are they using toys? fisting? it's all good! trans/nb headcanons for either of them are great.  
> caspar being turned on and lowkey fascinated by how into it linhardt is.

First order of business after the war: abandon noble titles.

The war had only served to sour Linhardt on the concept of mobility even more, and as for Caspar? He never cared to begin with.

But Caspar does care about adventure, and Linhardt wants to see the world and experience everything; they’re a natural fit. 

So, travel—going wherever the wind takes them—comes second.

But third on Caspar and Linhardt’s unofficial list of things to do now that the war is over is fuck. 

They’ve been  _ together _ together for years now and could have done it before; they’d shared beds a thousand times, but Linhardt was always so tired and that made Caspar tired—war was exhausting, okay?

Without battles or classes or responsibility to drain Linhardt, he does most of his sleeping at night these days. And one day, they’re just ready.

Linhardt’s wide awake now, sitting on the bed in their tavern room, naked and staring—gaping, really—at Caspar’s cock.

Caspar doesn’t get it. The best part of sex (he assumes) is actually doing it. Not that he doesn’t appreciate Linhardt’s body—Linhardt is perfect: all sexy, lithe limbs and smooth skin. Even his dick is elegant and slim, probably only half-hard, but Caspar would rather touch it than look at it. 

Linhardt, on the other hand, can’t stop looking. Something glimmers at the corner of his mouth—is that drool? 

Caspar can’t keep quiet anymore. “What?” 

“You’re huge,” Linhardt says.

Caspar should have known it was just Linhardt being Linhardt again, but he loves him for all his quirks. “Actually, Lin, I’m pretty short.” 

“Yes, that’s precisely why it’s so amazing.” Linhardt leans closer and his tongue darts out to wet his lips. 

“Why what’s so amazing?”

“Do I have to spell it out for you, Caspar?” Linhardt sighs. “You have a massive cock.” 

Does he? Caspar looks down. It’s the same as it’s always been, a little hard because he’s naked with the man he loves, but it’s nothing special. “I mean, you’ve seen it before when we’ve like, peed and stuff, haven’t you?”

“I don’t look while you urinate,” says Linhardt, wrinkling his nose. “Anyhow, I’ve been preparing for this moment, but now I fear I am unprepared. The device I used simply wasn’t big enough.”

“Big enough for what?”  _ Device? _ Caspar is so lost. Maybe he should have read that sex book Linhardt gave him. 

Linhardt spreads his legs and Caspar shivers at the sight of his inner thighs, the curve of his ass, his rim. “To prepare me for your cock. I was anticipating eleven centimeters of girth fully erect, but you’re clearly bigger than that flaccid. No doubt my length estimates fell short as well.”

That’s his excited voice, like when he meets someone with a rare Crest or finds an insect he’s never seen before, and that’s when it really clicks for Caspar—his dick must be abnormally large, and Linhardt is into it. 

“Are you saying I’m hung?” Caspar can’t hide his grin. 

Linhardt drags his eyes up to Caspar’s face, eyeing him like it’s been days since his last meal. “Yes, Caspar, you are _hung._ ”

“All right!” Caspar’s laugh comes out like a cackle. “Then I bet you wanna see me get hard.”

Linhardt’s eyes go even wider. “I would like that very much.”

That’s easy. Caspar gets right to work, and with Linhardt looking on and making encouraging little moans and gasps, it’s not long before he’s stroked himself to full size.

Mesmerized, Linhardt’s eyes follow his hand up and down—goddess, he’s hard just from watching Caspar. 

“Hang on,” says Caspar, eyes trained on Linhardt’s perfect dick (which wasn’t going to get any bigger, apparently). “So yours is, like, normal?”

“Indeed, I am quite average.” 

And when Caspar looks back down at his lap, the difference is actually pretty staggering. It’s one thing to see it, but now that they’re both erect, a thought strikes him. “I’m not going to hurt you when I stick it in, am I?” 

Linhardt clenches his ass—fuck, that’s sexy—and smooths his hands over his thighs. “With proper lubrication and technique, it’s unlikely, but the prospect is rather thrilling.”

“Thrilling?” Caspar’s hand comes to a halt on his dick. He can only imagine the tight-hot bliss of Linhardt’s inner walls, but he’s still worried. “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“You won’t,” says Linhardt (so it must be true). “But you don’t have to be gentle.”

That gets Caspar’s hand moving again, double speed. It’s getting harder to talk, but he still has a question to ask. “What were you s-saying about a device?” 

Linhardt lights up, and Caspar stops mid-jerk again when Linhardt stands and retrieves something from his bag: a long, smooth, polished stone that looks an awful lot like a dick, only it’s flared at the base. 

“I’m glad you asked! I should have shown you earlier,” Linhardt says as he runs a hand over the fake dick. “I’ve been opening myself up with this.”

He’s been putting  _ that _ inside himself?! 

The shock must show, because Linhardt adds, “It’s perfectly safe, I assure you.” 

“So,” Caspar thinks aloud, “this thing”—he points at the device—“will help you take this thing?” He points at his own cock, swollen, shiny at the tip, and much bigger than the fake. 

“Precisely.”

Sudden urges,  _ needs,  _ swell up within him, so strong he feels like his brain and dick might burst. His mouth does. “Can I put that in you?!”

Linhardt blinks. “Why? Your penis will more than suffice.”

“But I want you to be ready for it!” He grabs his cock and waves it around, and Linhardt follows it like he’s hypnotized. “I want to fuck you with that, and then with my dick.”

Linhardt looks thoughtful and aroused—the combination makes Caspar vibrate with excitement. Then, Linhardt nods and hands him the stone. “Very well.”

Caspar holds it, stunned as Linhardt crawls back onto the bed and positions himself on his hands and knees.

“Whenever you’re ready,” Linhardt calls over his shoulder.

Caspar swallows. It can’t be that easy. “So I just stick it in? Or do I need to use my fingers first?”

“No need,” says Linhardt, and without warning, he reaches back and plunges his middle and ring fingers into his own hole, stretching it for Caspar to see. And what a sight it is; he’s never looked at an ass this close before, never imagined it would turn him on so much to see Linhardt’s rim, all soft and pink, swallowing his fingers like this. He can’t wait until it’s his dick in there. 

“Fuck, Lin.” And it doesn’t even register right away but Caspar’s stroking himself again, watching Linhardt rock back and forth on his long, pretty fingers, deeper, deeper—

For the first time in Caspar’s memory, Linhardt  _ whines,  _ voice going high and needy as he moans, “Not big enough, Cas.” 

“Hang on, hang on!” And Caspar scrambles to action, groping for the oil and slathering it on the sex toy—that sounds so much better than _device_. He lines it up with Linhardt’s entrance; Linhardt’s already trying to buck onto it, so Caspar takes a deep breath and slowly pushes it in, just the tip.

Linhardt takes it like it’s nothing. 

“More,” he gasps, sounding unlike himself, and Caspar gives him more. Half the toy goes in, out, then back in, deeper, in and out until the base is flush with Linhardt’s ass. He’s incredible. “More, Cas…”

“Fuck,” Caspar grinds out, working the toy with one hand and his cock with the other. His plan has some pretty big flaws, because now he’s jealous of a rock, but if a rock can make Linhardt purr like this, what is he going to do on Caspar’s cock?

“I need more,” Linhardt pleads as he impales himself. “Need your cock, please, Cas…”

Getting fucked makes Linhardt stupid, and Caspar can’t get enough of it. “Okay, I’m gonna pull it out.”

“And put it in, Cas, your cock,  _ please…” _

Goddess, he could come just from this, but Linhardt deserves more, and Caspar leaves the toy buried inside while he coats his cock in oil, more than he’s ever used to masturbate. Linhardt’s almost crying, reaching back again to push on the toy, like he can get it deeper than it already is. 

“Shit, hold on, hold on!” Caspar cries. Sex turns the world on its head: for once, Caspar can’t keep up with Linhardt, but hearing him beg to be fucked, for Caspar to fuck him? It’s the best feeling in the world.

Caspar yanks the toy out of Linhardt’s ass, ripping a raspy, rattling moan out of his mouth. Tossing the rock aside, Caspar lines his cock up as fast as he can. Linhardt’s hole tenses at the touch of his tip, involuntary, and Caspar takes a deep breath.

He buries himself to the hilt in one push, and Linhardt takes the whole thing. 

_ This  _ is the best feeling in the world. Linhardt  _ screams _ in pure pleasure and Caspar yells, too, because Linhardt is so tight and hot and  _ so fucking tight _ —every patron in the tavern downstairs can probably hear them. Good. Linhardt loves his cock and neither of them care who knows. 

“Cas,” Linhardt pants, “move!” 

And that’s the last coherent thing he says, because Caspar pulls out and slams in again, again, again, rhythm jerky despite the smooth glide. The lack of coordination doesn’t seem to bother Linhardt—sounds fly out of his mouth, punctuated with words like  _ big _ and  _ harder _ but mostly nonsense, and Caspar’s not much better off. Every thrust is almost excruciatingly tight, and he’s gripping Linhardt’s hips so hard he’s going to leave marks, but Linhardt just keeps screaming  _ yes _ and throwing his body into Caspar’s, and Caspar’s legs are shaking; he isn’t going to last much longer. 

He detaches a hand from Linhardt’s hip to reach for his dick but he only gets one pull off before Linhardt knocks his hand away. 

“Just your cock.” Linhardt looks over his shoulder and he’s  _ wrecked, _ sex drunk and drooling, and just the sight of him, of what Caspar’s cock does to him is too much. Every muscle in Caspar’s body pulls tight and erupts at once, then he’s coming harder than he’s ever come before, inside Linhardt, hips stuttering without a beat. Linhardt must feel it because he’s rambling again, louder, whinier, and when Caspar’s too tired to move, Linhardt picks up the slack, working harder than he’s ever worked to finish before Caspar’s dick goes soft. 

“Come on, Lin,” Caspar tries. “Come for me, I wanna hear you.” 

It works. Linhardt’s scream goes silent and then he’s shaking and quivering and squeezing Caspar’s dick so hard the room turns black for a moment and goddess, Caspar hopes this is it because he physically cannot take any more.

When the room comes back, there’s so much come on the bed it can’t just be from one person. Linhardt collapses on top of it. Panic shoots through Caspar, but he hears a whine when he pulls out, so Linhardt must still be conscious. 

“You okay, Lin?” Caspar asks, even though he feels sort of like Linhardt looks.

“‘m good,” Linhardt mumbles. His voice is lower, scratchy, and Caspar wonders if he got deep enough to hit his vocal chords from the bottom. 

Probably not. Next time for sure. 

He doesn’t know how long they lie there before Linhardt speaks again. “I want you to know that I would have been perfectly satisfied with your penis no matter its length and girth.”

There’s his Linhardt. Caspar smiles and says, “But you’re glad it’s big, aren’t you?”

“Extremely. You handle it well.”

It’s a surge of pride like he’s never felt before, and it gives him the energy to throw his arms around Linhardt and kiss him. Eyes drooping and head nodding, Linhardt kisses him back, but he has to break it off to yawn.

Caspar seizes the moment to start cleaning up, and Linhardt hums appreciatively.

“Thanks, Cas,” he murmurs through another yawn. “You can carry me during our travels tomorrow.”

Yep. Definitely his Linhardt. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, OP!
> 
> I’m gonna keep on filling as many consensual Casphardt requests on both kinkmemes as I can, so if anyone has more, hit me up!
> 
> Title comes from Hit the Back by King Princess—what a Linhardt anthem.
> 
> My other Casphardt kinkmeme fills  
> [where do you get off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553393) (sex on a crowded train)  
> [the rest can all fall apart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110557) (first time)  
> [intoxicated, flying high](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473587) (sweat kink)  
> [somebody once told me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458335) (jerking off while watching shrek)  
> [knocked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649873) (ass eating while playing video games)  
> [keep your chin up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811681) (deepthroating)  
> [gonna wear that dress you like, skin-tight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863230) (Gremory Linhardt)  
> [gift-wrapped](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027519) (powerbottom Caspar)  
> [can’t live without your love inside me now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079596) (fisting)  
> [no small feat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243759) (small dick and proud Caspar)  
> [getting better all the time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412094) (bad sex turned good)  
> [overdue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451880) (librarian kink)


End file.
